


blue eyes - blaue augen

by gagates



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, German words, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagates/pseuds/gagates
Summary: You singalong and suddenly there's a truth to the lyrics you never saw before





	blue eyes - blaue augen

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic for Grace and Frankie  
> sorry for my english, didn't write in english for a long time  
> but it was fun to do, enjoy it!

They drove home from grocery shopping, when they passed a small billboard. „German Bad Taste Party with The Kaiser, Adidas and Eurodance!“ „Oh, oh! We have to go there!“ Frankie bounced up and down. „Of course you had to say with an terrible accent.“ Grace had to roll her eyes, but she couldn't hold back a little smirk either. „Come on, it will be fun.“ „They said.“ She just had to. Grace got a little smack at her upper arm in return. „Did you know that the Germans have a word for it if you say e.g. body bag for rucksack. Then it's denglisch. It basically means very bad translation or very bad context and trying to sound smart.“ Frankie looked impressed. „The Germans have a word for everything. Have ever heard of Torschlusspanik?“ „No?“ „See, Tumblr isn't as bad as you thought it is. You always can learn something. And you can't nowhere else see a post of corgis parading and barking through snow and then get a lecture of womens fight for rights in small rural village somewhere in the french alps and getting to know a new german word afterwards. And if you want explore your feelings, sexuality related to women you might wanna start on tumblr. Gosh, it's a faboulous actresses in leatherjackets heaven. So are we going?“ Graces face grin got wider. „Of course we're going.“ Frankie clapped her hands in delight, „Oh, it will be so much fun!“ „Thanks, I hate it“ They both began to chuckle.  
„Frankie, your parcel came!“ Grace mouthed a thank you and shut the door behind the mail man. „Oh, this has to be my Kelly Family T-Shirt!“ „Kelly Family?“ „Wait, I'll show you a video of them. If they don't play at least one song from Over the hump on saturday, I'll will bring in my ghettoblaster and do it by myself.“ „So will you open this or parcel or do I have to do it?“ „Nah, nah. I'll do it.“ After a small struggle with the tape, Frankie pulled out a black T-Shirt. She prouldy held it over her breasts and presented herself to Grace. „Ta-dah!“ „I'm sorry, it fails to impress me.“ „Ach Grace...“ Frankie looked down playing the disappointed. She turned to the laptop and started to type. She stopped for one moment, thinking about, which song would be the right one to show her. The song started to play. „I can see now, why you love them, they fit perfectly to your wardrobe.“ Frankie got a little nervous. Which surprised her a bit. „I fell in love with an alien. I fell in lover with her eyes.“ Grace turned back to the video, starting to looking impressed. „They really can sing.“   
„Wholly molly, you are the Queen of the 90ies.“ Grace came down the stairs, wearing a black velvet top with trumpet arms and a black knee long skater rock in velvet. The burgundy tights and black low Converse Allstars completed the look. „I'm glad, if I will make it to my 90ies.“ Grace looked at Frankie. „Are you sponsored by Adidas? And how did this hideous ballon silk track jacket manage to survive and get in here?“ Shrugging her shoulders, Frankie replied: „It's a Germany themed Bad Taste Party. You either ride or die.“  
A half hour later they arrived at the party. Frankie was already buzzing with anticipation. Her little jump, when Frankie discovered that they offered a Spezi to drink, made Grace smile, and little by little she really began to enjoy this silly party. Frankie ordered two Spezis and when she turned around, she almost spilled some of it over Graces arm. „Oopsie, you must be glad that I didn't spill something, or else I would have stuck on you the hole evening.“ „You must be really sorry.“ Grace teased her with a raised eye brow. She took one glas and tried one sip. „Gosh, too sweet.“ Frankie shrugged. „But the coffein keeps you awake to dance off the calories. Come on, lets go dancing“   
Some time later they stood at a table, watching the dancefloor. „I didn't know they had so many specific dance routines to each song. Jane Fonda would have had blast with these songs for her videos. Hey Macarena to my knee.“ Frankie was a little out of breath, but smiling. „I thought I would have to drag you to the dance floor, but no - I have to drag you off the dance floor!“   
„There you are!“ Grace sat on a bench, watching the starry night. „Everything alright?“ „Yeah. Just needed a bit of fresh air. And I'm pretty sure, that the buzzing I can hear doesn't come from one the songs.“ „Sorry.“ Frankie tapped Grace on her knee. „But I really enjoyed it. I don't know why, but non the less I enjoyed it.“ Frankie began to lean on Graces shoulder, letting out a quiet, satiesfied „hmmm“, when Grace laid her arm around her. For some moments they stayed silent, sharing their content.   
Without really noticing, Frankie began to hum to the song which could be heard from inside. „Bloß deine blauen Augen machen mich so sentimental - so blaue Augen...“ „What?“ Grace turned to Frankie. The sudden change of Frankies mood surprised her. Not a bad mood, rather a thoughtful mood. „Wenn du mich so anschaust wird mir alles andre egal - total egal.“ This time it sounded more determined. „Oh, you're singing along...“ „Grace?“ „Yes?“ The way Frankie turned her body and the way she looked at her, Grace thought for an instant, Frankie wanted to give her a kiss. It made her almost say out loud „do it!“ Frankie knew too well, which lyrics came next and how they fit both of them, how it fit the moment perfectly. Her inner voice could be described as the loudest cheerleader ever right now, but this was Grace after all. But somehow Frankie sensed, that Grace wanted it in a way. Hell, who would have thought, that they did not go just back to the 90ies, but rather back to their teenie times. „Your blue eyes are phenomenal, hard to believe.“ Grace looked down, blushingly. „How it makes me feel is beyond normal.“ Both knew this was the closest to a kiss they could get right now, but despite the lack of a kiss it was the best feeling in the world.  
The car stood in front of the garage, both still inside of it. After a while she looked at Frankies direction. „The song, how does the text go on?“ „This is dangerous. Dangerous to life. Too much feeling.“ Grace squeezed Frankies hand shortly. „We will get there.“ And once again, more to herself. „We will get there.“


End file.
